The term “MEMS” stands for microelectromechanical systems. A MEMS sound transducer for sound generation or a MEMS loudspeaker is known, for example, from DE 10 2012 220 819 A1. Sound is generated by a swivel-mounted membrane of the MEMS loudspeaker. Such sound transducer arrangements are specifically constructed according to the acoustic and other requirements of the respective application area, and consist of a multiple number of different elements. A major disadvantage of such sound transducer assemblies is that their production is correspondingly complex, time-consuming and costly.